Romeo, Take Me Somewhere
by Akaasha
Summary: A few years after the 7 year timeskip. A small one-shot showing the blossoming romance of the young Wendy Marvell and Romeo Conbolt


**AN:** Hello again, this time I'm just writing a simple one-shot about Wendy and Romeo since I think that couple is going to be so cute!...if Hiro Mashima ever makes it happen...grr. Oh, and again this was inspired by a song I didn't write, Love Story by Taylor Swift

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Hiro Mashima's amazing work Fairy Tail. Nor did I write Love Story, that honor goes to Taylor Swift

* * *

><p><strong>Romeo, Take Me Somewhere<strong>

Wendy Marvell's eyes were glued to her large window. She rocked back and forth with both her hand secured tightly onto the stool in which she sat on. "Wendy! Stop that, you're going to fall!" her white Exceed Charle said as she put her small white paws onto the thin legs on the chair.

Even since Wendy turned eighteen, the Exceed had been as protective as ever. The young girl's curves grew in, challenging those of Lucy Heartifila and her long midnight blue hair was reaching well past her waist. Since all of her older friends in the guild had either retired or moved away with their families, Wendy found that her life at Fairy Hills wasn't as fun as if use to be.

With her eyes still glued to the windows, Wendy noticed a dark line of purple smoke coming from the tree tops. The young girl felt her ear start to heat up as her heart began to thump in excitement. "Hey Charle," Wendy said as she turned to her small friend whom was busy folding Wendy's clothes.

"What is it Wendy?" she asked in a semi-annoyed tone. The white Exceed hated doing the young girl's laundry but if she didn't do it, it wouldn't get done. "I think you should go see Happy. I bet he really misses you and ever since Iggy was born Lucy and Natsu haven't spent much time with him."

The female Exceed rolled her large blue eyes and continued folding, "Why would I care about seeing that male cat?" Wendy slipped off her stool and kneels down to be eye level with Charle. "I know you like being around him," she said in a sift tone, "it must be nice being around someone your own kind."

Charle turned her head, hiding a small pink blush on her cheeks. "It must have been hard growing up, thinking you were the only one of your kind, and then suddenly seeing the stud of an Exceed come in and fall ears over paws for you." Wendy said a childlike voice. Charle met her friends eyes, smiling. "I told you to stop talking in such a ridiculous voice."

"Just go." Wendy said standing up and grabbing Charle's jacket. "Alright, but you better be here when I get back. I'll be gone no longer than an hour." Wendy smiled and waved her winged friend off. "That's more than enough time," she said looking at the now green and yellow smoke emerging from the forest.

Wendy put on her small high heels and quickly braided her long locks before hoping out of the window. After landing quietly two stories below her window to the pavement below, she began running to the forest.

* * *

><p>People who knew her from countless missions waved and awed at Wendy as she ran. Her sloppy braid never falling due to her control of the wind. Being the Sky Soceress was something she now toke advantage off. If her mission involves sailing, the winds would always get her there quickly and safely. If a storm was threatening a good paying mission, she'd make the weather work in her favor.<p>

Slipping easily under some woman's barbed wire fence, she found herself in the forest. The wide streams of sunlight seem to guide her to the location she was trying to find. She used her amazing sense of smell to track what, or whom she was looking for. Once she reached about a mile into the woods, she found the source of the technicolor smoke. A fire.

Wendy walked to the fire and examined it. His scent was all over it, she raised her brown eyes to the darkness of the tree tops, he was here. "Romeo?" she asked, hearing only chirping of frightened bird as a response. "Romeo!" she asked again, her voice a little louder.

"Why is your hair in a braid?" ask a voice from behind her while a hand traveled to her hair tie and toke it out. "I didn't want it to get messed up." Wendy answered before turning around and see whom she was looking for.

Romeo Conbolt. The dark haired technicolor fire mage. Wendy blushed slightly, she had seen this boy hundreds of time since her return to Fairy Tail after the 7 years of nothing and even before then when he was only a small kid. But now, here he was before her, a year older than and much taller than she is.

"So how was your last mission?" she asked as he twirled his fingers in her dark hair. He shrugged, "It was alright, I missed you terribly though." Wendy didn't even try to hide her blush as he cupped her face with his large hand.

"You came back a few days late, I was starting to get worried." she admitted, leaning into his touch and sighing in comfort. "Me? Get hurt on an easy mission like that? Yeah right." Wendy chuckled and opened her eyes to gaze into his.

"I don't see Charle with you, did she let you come see me by yourself for once?" he asked, leading her with her hand in his to a pair of moss covered tree stumps to sit on. Wendy sat down after Romeo laid down a blanket over hers, "No, I said she should go visit Happy since Iggy probably has taken all of the attention from him."

Romeo chuckled and crossed his legs, resting his head on his hand, gazing straight at Wendy. Wendy blushed and turned away from his gaze, "Stop that." she pleaded and she grabbed her hair and started playing with it. "I can't help but stare at you Wendy, your so beautiful." he said nonchalantly.

_Is this how Lucy felt whenever Natsu would just say stuff like this out of the blue?_, Wendy thought before feeling her chin be lifted upward. Romeo stared intensely at her before kneeling down, "I'm taking another long mission and I was hoping to get the send off that I did last time." This made Wendy's face turn bright red.

"T-that was o-one time! W-w-why would you even ask me to do that again! How-" she was cut off by Romeo's lips attaching onto hers. The Sky Sorceress sighed and responded to the kiss, hearing his hands place themselves on both of her hips and lean in close.

Romeo smiled against her lips as she knotted her fingers into his spiked black hair. He had loved this girl since the moment he saw her. After she and the rest of Fairy Tail disappeared for those 7 years, her mourned her and Natsu's lost the most.

Once they returned, he hoped he could woo the Sky Soceress into loving him since he was now a year older than her but the Annual Magic Tournament got her attention quicker than he did. It wasn't until she was sixteen and he was seventeen that the two began taking missions together. Mirajane called them the new Natsu and Lucy since the old Natsu and Lucy were married and expecting a son, Igneel Dragneel.

It wasn't until about 3 months ago, just before his longest mission ever, is when he was given something very special from the Sky Maiden, or should he say now Sky Sorceress since the other title would be a lie. Either way, he loved this Dragonslayer and even if he wasn't the man she was suppose to be with, she wasn't giving her up with out a fight. He _was_ going to marry her.

Wendy broke the kisses and leaned her forehead onto his, "I'll come by your house the night before you leave." Romeo smiled and began to kiss her nose, cheeks and eye lids. "I'll cook you a nice dinner, clean up after you, since you always make such a mess, and then send you off." The black haired fire mage nodded and lifted the Dragonslayer up with ease.

Wendy knew he wasn't suppose to be her mate for life. She actually met that man when she was fifteen while walking the streets with Lucy as she tried to find baby clothes. _"Lucy, let go home already. You already have more than enough clothes for Iggy-kun." Lucy smiled and told Wendy that once you start buying baby clothes, you just can't stop. Wendy began counter that remark but was stopped short. A man was walking towards the two girls._

_He was tall, dark skinned and had dark purple hair. He smiled at Wendy and the young girl felt her knees go weak. He looked about twenty or nineteen, the same age Wendy would be if it wasn't for the 7 years of nothing._ Wendy still remembers his scent; it was like walking on a beach at sunset, cool with a hint of mint. She never got his name, but her dragon instincts kicked in and she begged Lucy if they could follow him.

Just before the blonde could answer, Natsu and Romeo walked to the two girls and while Natsu was listing all the ways his mate could get hurt while carrying three pound bags, Romeo toke her mind off of the man she fell for instantly and onto him. She always wondered about that man but now that she was in Romeo's, _her_ Romeo's arms she couldn't care less if it defied Dragon tradition.

Romeo talked about his mission as he carried Wendy back to town. Wendy leaned into his well built chest and listened with interest. She couldn't get enough if his scent. It was like walking in a dark forest in a long white dress, mysterious and haunting with excitement. It reminded her of something in the shadows and you don't know whether it's good or bad but your willing to risk everything to know.

His voice was so animated, like the way Natsu would describe things, making a whole room stop and listen. She could listen to him for hours, but Charle would be back soon and she did not want to hear an ear full from her Exceed.

People awed and smiled at the couple as he continued to carry Wendy down the street. "Romeo, you can put me down now, we're in public." Wendy whispered in a childlike voice. Romeo chuckled and the dark haired girl held onto him tighter, fearing he'd drop her. "Nah, I want to walk around and show everyone that the prettiest girl in Magnolia is mine and will always be mine."

He may not be her ever lasting mate, but he was her Romeo.

"Actually," Wendy said a small smile and a dark blush, "we could just go to your house. I hear your father is busy at the guild for a while." Romeo smiled and stopped his moving feet to gaze up at her. The Sky Sorceress leaned down and gave him a slow, tempting kiss before flashing him and pretty smirk. "Whatever you say soon to be Mrs. Conbolt." Romeo laughed the whole walk home as Wendy shook and argued from his tight grasp.

* * *

><p>Back at Fairy Hills...<p>

Charle opened the door, letting her smile drop as she walked into the empty the room. "WENDY!" she shrieked, her white fur standing on ends.

Suddenly her vision went black and cleared up from her perspective. She was in a hospital room, hearing the soft noises of a baby. "I can't see her," she hissed in annoyance before feeling strong hands pick her up. "Is that better," Romeo asked as he set the Exceed in the same small bed at the baby girl.

Charle felt her eyes water up as she walked to the baby. The dark blue curls framed her pale skin, the small human reached out and grabbed onto the Exceed and held her close. Wendy appeared next to Romeo, Carla guessed she was in her early twenties, "She likes you Charle," she said in a small voice. "Her name is..."

The vision disappeared, leaving Charle wondering what the young human's name was. "Oh well," she purred, "I'll know sooner or later." And with that, she continued folding Wendy's clothes.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> Well I just absolutely love Romeo and Wendy. They're just so damn adorable. I wanted to make it so Romeo wasn't the man she's suppose to be with because sometimes you just have to follow your heart and her heart wanted to be with Romeo, not the tall/handsome stranger.

And yes, I was hinting at the fact that Romeo and Wendy have slept together. I didn't want to come out and say "Yeah so Romeo fucked Wendy," no, that's not cute so I just had Romeo hinting to have it again and Wendy blushing and denying it as a shy girl would. And another hint was Romeo referring to her as the Sky Sorceress now, not the Sky Maiden (Maiden is another term for virgin)

With Romeo's scent, I wanted to make it as mysterious as I could. I pictured something frightening and yet exciting, showing that Wendy will always think about that man in the back of her mind and sometimes regret her decision. Everyone has days like that.

And Charle's little vision afterward was obviously Romeo and Wendy's future daughter whom I am going to name Stella. I wanted to include Charle's power because I am jealous of it. I wish I could see the future...oh well...

_Peace out and enjoy- Akaasha_


End file.
